Talk:Ebullience
20% bonus testing, I'm fairly sure the statements about ebullience multiplying damage by 1.2, though its hard to say really if it is multiplied at the end of all other calculations such as weather and elemental staves, since the order of multiplication is not important. But for proof the 20% bonus is seperate from INT, MAB, and weather effects, I went and test casted on a few wild rabbits in East Ronfaure, Testing against INT and MAB (no weather, no elemental staves, no day bonus) as SCH/RDM +Base Stats+ MAB: 32 INT: 70 + 36 = 106 '--Actual Test--' Tested Blizzard I on 3 wild rabbits, damage: 166, 166, 166 Case 1: INT and Ebullience are related, if Ebullience affected the damage by adding INT, to get a 20% bonus, it would require ~40 INT, to see how adding 40 INT would affect the damage, we first divide 166 by 1.53, since 106 INT should give a magic damage bonus of about 53%, and get 108.49~, now add .2 to 1.53 and we get 1.73, mutiply that by the 108.49 and we get 187.69~ as our new expected damage. Case 2: MAB and Ebullience are related, using the similar method above, (i.e. dividing 166 by 1.32, then multiplying that result with 1.52) we get an expected value of 191.15 Case 3: if the 20% bonus is seperate of those 2 factors(INT and MAB), we just multiply 166 by 1.2 and we get an expected value of 199.2 '--Actual Test--' Now with Ebullience on 3 more rabbits: 199, 199, 199 This is inline with the expected values of the 20% bonus being seperate of INT and MAB. Testing against Elemental Staff Bonus. This time i'll be using the HQ Ice staff, all other equipment constant, my new INT is: 70+41 = 111 with a new int total, I'm going to take the time and try to calculate a new base damage, originally, i had 106, so doing the math again ( / 1.53) * 1.555 ) my new expected base damage should be 168.71, with the HQ staff bonus of 15%, it should be 194.01 (168.71 * 1.15) '--Actual Test--' Testing Blizzard I on 3 wild rabbits, with HQ ice staff: 194, 194, 194 Which is good news, this means my assumptions about how INT, MAB, and elemental staves are related are okay. Now as before, I'm going to calculate expected values for the two cases, Case 1: Ebullience's bonus is added to elemental staff bonus Asumming my previous base number of 168.71 is correct, then I just mutiply it by 1.15+.20, and our expected damage is : 227.76~ Case 2: Ebullience's bonus is multiplied seperate from elemental staff bonus Pretty easy here, 194.01 * 1.2 = 232.812 '--Actual Test--' Now, Testing Blizzard I on wild rabbits with HQ ice staff + Ebullience: 232, 232, 232 The results show that having the bonus calculated seperately from the HQ elemental staff is the closest. Testing against weather bonuses. I'll be leaving the HQ ice staff on just so I get to test against the accepted behavior of elemental staff, weather, int, MAB relations. Thinking back, I probably should've picked thunder, since the staff and weather wouldnt add INT, but I think it'll be ok. Now since i have stormsurge merits, my Hailstorm also adds 7 int, so I'm going to recalculate the base damage and retest to make sure everything is in line. New int total, 111 + 7 = 118, New expected base damage : 198.39~ (this is including HQ staff bonus) '--Actual Test--' Testing on 3 rabbits: 199, 199, 199 Values are only a point off which is acceptable since I lose some accuracy from rounding off numbers. Now to calculate the expected values for the two cases: Case 1: Ebullience is added onto the weather bonus. Now with a single weather, my bonus should be simply 10%, or 1.1, if the 20% from ebullience is added onto that, we have the expected damage to be 199 * (1.1+.2) = 258.7 Case 2: Ebullience is seperate from the weather bonus. Simple enough, 199 * 1.1 * 1.2 = 262.68 '--Actual Test--' Now for the testing on those poor rabbits: 262, 262, 262 From here I think its safe to say the bonus is seperate from weather. Conclusion So in conclusion Ebullience's bonus is seperate from INT, MAB, Weather, and Elemental staff bonuses. I apologize that this is kinda long, I'm not used to writing down tests and results.